


with a measure of love

by MayBeBrilliant



Series: May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Chaos in the kitchen, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, baking cookies, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/pseuds/MayBeBrilliant
Summary: Daisy, Jemma and Fitz bake cookies for Coulson's birthday
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	with a measure of love

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so fun to write! I just want Daisy to be happy, that's all I want in life. Hopefully that's what she gets to do in this fic.  
> Not beta'd.  
> 
> 
> Fills my fluff bingo prompt squares Fitzskimmons + baking cookies.

* * *

Jemma walked into the kitchen to find Daisy busy reading a gigantic cookbook. It was balanced on her lap and looked in imminent danger of falling off.

"What are you doing with a cookbook? You know you're almost as bad as May in the kitchen." Jemma looked curiously at her girlfriend.

"Well yes, that's why you and Fitz are going to help me!" Daisy put down the book, hopping out of her chair. "Speaking of, we need to find him so we can start."

Jemma grabbed the girl's arm before she could go.

"Start what? Dais, you still haven't answered my question. What are we doing?"

"We're baking cookies for Coulson's birthday, of course!" Daisy beamed.

"This is bound to be a disaster…I'm right behind you!" Jemma followed Daisy out of the kitchen.

"Fitz?"

"Fitzy we need you!"

They found him in the lab, busy tinkering with some or other project. The two girls looked at each other, both taking one of his arms.

"Leave that, we have something more important we need your help with."

"Far more important!"

Fitz stopped, looking at his girlfriends, blue eyes confused.

"Wait. If I'm coming with you, I have to know what we're doing. Last time something like this happened, Daisy got me to eat mud-covered raisins. She said they were chocolates!"

Daisy grinned impishly at her boyfriend.

"OK, you have to admit that was hilarious. But no, we're not pranking you this time. We want to bake Coulson cookies for his birthday!"

"With little Captain America shields on them."

They both looked at Jemma.

"You absolute bloody genius!" Fitz exclaimed.

They ran back to the kitchen, almost falling over themselves in their eagerness.

When they got there, Daisy immediately took charge.

“Jems, could you get the flour? And Fitz, you can fetch the big mixing bowl.”

Fitz and Jemma exchanged a fond smile. They loved their girlfriend when she got all bossy like this. It was adorable.

They got to work on the cookies, ingredients getting everywhere. Some of the dough ended up in the oven, though they ate almost half of it.

Daisy accidentally spilled some flour on Fitz’s shirt while putting it away, and then it was war. Fitz threw a handful of flour at Daisy, who ducked. The flour hit Jemma right in the face. She gasped, grabbing some flour of her own and lobbing it at his hair. Daisy joined in again, pelting her boyfriend and girlfriend with flour, sugar, anything she could find.

When at last the flour ran out, they lay on the floor laughing. All three were completely covered in cookie ingredients, white from head to foot.

“May’s going to kill us.” Jemma looked over at Daisy. “I’m blaming you.”

Daisy gasped dramatically. “My own girlfriend, betraying me to my mom! What has the world come to?”

Fitz nudged her with his foot. “It was your idea.”

“I just wanted to surprise Coulson! And besides, when last have we had this much fun?”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. But we are going to have to clean all of this up.” sighing, Jemma got up, offering her hand to Daisy. “Let’s get started, before Coulson and May get back.”

They cleaned up, with much groaning on Fitz’s part.

"I never signed up for this! Honestly you two are completely insane, remind me why I'm in love with you?" he grumbled.

"Because we're amazing and we love you as well?" Jemma offered.

"It's because we're so good in bed." Daisy broke in, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Fitz choked, cheeks flaming while Jemma laughed.

When the kitchen was just about back to normal, they got the cookies out of the oven. They were slightly burned, but mostly alright. The trio were extremely proud of themselves.

Then they set to work on decorating the cookies. Daisy had the red icing, Fitz the blue and Jemma the white. They passed each cookie around to get the appropriate colours.

When they finished, Daisy stepped back to admire their handiwork. Three rows of red, white and blue cookies stood on the countertop, ready to be eaten. Although… There seemed to be one missing. She looked up to find Fitz brushing crumbs off his face with a guilty expression.

“Fitz!” she looked at him, trying and failing to look annoyed. “You know you’re not supposed to eat Coulson’s birthday present!” Struggling not to break out into a grin, she folded her arms.

“Well, he wouldn’t know, would he?” Fitz looked at his girlfriend smugly.

Giving up on trying to look annoyed, Daisy laughed, a beautiful, carefree sound.

“But now the rows aren’t equal any more! This is terrible.” Jemma shook her head sadly.

“Well, what can we do to fix that?” Daisy asked. She’d stopped laughing, but still had a huge smile on her face.

“There’s only one way…” Jemma’s mock-serious face finally cracked, she grinned from ear to ear. “We’ll have to eat more of them!”

They each took another cookie, complimenting each other on their work.

“Wow, these are actually really good!” studying her cookie, Jemma took another bite.

“Daisy, with you helping, I thought these would taste like that cake May tried baking once!”

Daisy looked at her boyfriend, pretending to be offended.

“Are you insulting my cooking?” she sniffed, fighting to keep her scowl in place.

“Oh come on Daisy, you learned cooking from _May._ Let’s face it, without us you’d be screwed.” Jemma put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, putting on a sad face.

“You’re right, you’re right. I love you two, you know that?”

Jemma’s expression softened into one of pure love.

“We love you too, so much.” she looked at Fitz, who nodded his head with a soft smile.

“We really, really do. We’re the luckiest people in the world!”

Fitz took Daisy's hand, giving it a squeeze, and Jemma gave her a quick kiss.

Daisy felt like she was being filled up with happiness, heart light and full of love for her two scientists. She was content, for lack of a better word. Blissfully happy. She’d stay here forever in this kitchen, if she could.

When Coulson and May came back later, they sang for Coulson and brought him the cookies. They tasted them and congratulated the younger agents, not commenting on their flour-covered appearance. And Daisy thought that no, _she_ was the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
